


Clara In Wonderland

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aaaand Yeah, AmyasHatter, Basically DW Characters As Characters From Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton version), ClaraasAlice, Eleven is Cheshire!, F/F, I think that's it - Freeform, TwelveisAbsolem!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Clara finds herself in a strange world where people are blue, can disappear, or are mad. Or a Zygon. Or both. The strange thing is, she's mad too. Otherwise she wouldn't be there right?(Crap summary, I have no clue what to put, the title basically says it all)





	1. A Peaceful Planet

"So," Clara started as she skipped down the steps to the console. "Where to today?"

"Ah, I was thinking of a peaceful planet," the Doctor said as he flicked through a book, and furrowed his large eyebrows. "Unless you want to run away from monsters again?"

"Peaceful it is then," the companion smiled as she looked at the screen. "Anywhere specific?"

"I will type in the co-ordinates," he jumped up from the chair and flicked a few switches. As soon as he did the TARDIS jerked as they materialized on the chosen planet. "We are on the planet Tri-loten. It is vacant for the most parts because the residents' population has decreased since the civil war."

"Civil war?" Clara repeated. "I thought this was meant to be a peaceful place?"

"Well, yes, yes, it is. Since the war they decreed a law of no violence. Ironically, the sentence for any physical violence is death. However, there is only a handful – not even that – that breaks the law for sport. On the brighter side, we are not on that part of the planet, we're on the vacant side." 

The brunette laughed and ran to the door, "Are you sure about that? You do have a habit of getting us in trouble."

"I am certain Clara," the Time Lord walked up the stairs. "I'll be with you in a moment, I just need to grab a jacket."

Clara opened the door and gasped at what she saw; purple trees, blue grass, black fruit - to be assumed as they were dangling from the trees, green sky, with a few grey clouds. Which she could only assume was the natural colour because it was sunny. She stepped out and wandered around the small forest in awe as she looked everywhere. Before the young time traveler knew it, the TARDIS was out of sight, and a red lake was seen in front of her. "Hmm, either blood or water..."

"Water," a voice came from behind her. She turned around to find the source be a tall woman with black hair, red eyes, pointed ears, pale skin, and cameo type outfit with a red checkered bandana around her neck. 

"Oh uh... Hey... I'm sorry, I wasn't told there was anybody here," Clara stammered. 

"I can see you're new here, a tourist?"

"Yes. Actually, I'm here with my friend he..." She trailed off when she saw how far she had wandered. "Isn't here... I didn't realize how much I've walked."

The woman chuckled, "It's okay. What is your name?"

"Clara," the companion smiled and extended her hand. "Clara Oswald. You?"

"Nymph," the inhabitant smiled as she shook her hand. "Oswald is such a strange name..."

"I hate it," Clara laughed. "Nymph is a nice name though."

"Thank you," Nymph blushed slightly. "Clara is a pleasant name too."

"Thanks."

"Do you swim?" The tall woman asked as she sat at the edge of the lake, dipping he bare feet in the red liquid. 

"I do," Clara turned back to the forest outskirts to see if her Doctor was there. No luck. She sighed, and looked back to Nymph, who slowly lowered herself to the water, and shrugged as she sat on the ground. "Maybe I should wait for my friend, he could get me a costume then."

"Costume?" Nymph looked at her generally confused as she threw her bandana to the ground next to the human. "Can't you swim without?"

Clara blushed once she saw Nymph's discarded clothes next to her, "Um... N-No, I mean, I can but uh... I guess..." She stammered. "I guess I could, but I don't want my friend catching me."

"Screw your friend, come here," Nymph splashed her with the red water, and laughed at the companions shocked expression. "Or I'll drag you in here."

"Fine, fine! Just don't get my clothes drenched!" Clara laughed as she stood up and undressed quickly before jumping in. "Do you usually do this then?"

"That?" The inhabitant pointed at her bra with a questioning look. "No, but this," she pointed down at herself. "Yes, all the time."

"Right..." Clara blushed even more and then sighed. "I hope he doesn't find me..."

"Would it really matter Clara?"

When she looked back at Nymph she noticed that her eye colour changed from blood red to crystal blue. "Nymph... What happened to your eyes?"

"Oh, you really don't know about us. Even though you can speak our language," Nymph smirked as she got closer to Clara. "You are cute though, I'll give you that."

"Your language?" The companion asked in disbelief, but then remembered what the TARDIS could do. "Oh... And uh... T-Thanks I guess... So, why have they changed?"

"They change when we hunt," she pushed the girl to the edge of the lake.

"A-And what do you mean by hunt?"

"The usual," Nymph looked up with a sly smirk, and her eyes glowed. 

"What's the usual?" Clara found herself being plunged into the water by the taller woman, and thrashed around trying to get to the surface. A sharp pain radiated from her arm where she was being held, and suddenly her eye sight started to fade as she slowly calmed down.

"Hey!" The companion faintly heard a Scottish accent, and she hoped the Doctor had found her before she drowned in the blood-like water. The weight of Nymph's hold on her had disappeared, however, Clara could not bring herself to move as her consciousness faded away. 


	2. Enter Wonderland

When Clara slowly regained consciousness she found herself on the ground, and looked around to see woodland. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head, "Ugh... Where am I?" Suddenly, the brunette realized she didn't recognize anything, and started to panic. "Where am I?!"

"Shut up!" A gruff Scottish voice yelled.

"Please," the short girl stood up and looked around frantically for the source of the voice. "Tell me where I am, I don't know where I..."

"Shut up!" The same voice told. "You're in wonderland, at least, that's what the others call it."

"Wonderland? I don't understand... Who are you? Where are you?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" The voice remarked. "Follow the blue smoke."

Clara looked around, and accidentally inhaled a large amount of smoke, that turned out to be blue. She shrugged and followed it, to find out the trees were in fact giant mushrooms. Her shortness to her disadvantage, the brunette couldn't see over them. "Uh... Mister, are you on top of that mushroom? I can't see."

"Ugh, have this."

A small white cake with red icing saying 'Eat Me' on it fell from the mushroom into the girl's hands. "What's this?"

"A cake," she could hear the source of the voice sigh in annoyance. "Eat it, and you'll see me."

"See you? It's not going to make me hallucinate is it?"

"No! Just eat the cake!"

Clara flinched at the booming voice, and decided to do as it wished. Nothing happened when she bit into it. "I have to say, this is a nice cake, but what is it meant to-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized she had grown, and could see over the mushrooms, well, just about. "Whoa! So, this is what it's like being tall..."

"There you are, girl," the voice belonged to a blue man who was using a pipe to smoke. "You should meet the others who call this place Wonderland, but don't associate yourself with the opposites."

"Opposites? Do they call it, hellland? Despairland? Disneyland?" The girl giggled at herself.

"They just call it Madness, and they're not the mad ones."

"Oooh, a girl!"

"Are you sure that's a girl? Could be a Zygon?"

Clara turned around to the source of the female voices, and quickly back at the blue man. "Um... Mister, are they good or bad?"

"Just call me Absolem," the man looked at her for the first time. "They're good, do not fret."

"Okay... Absolem... That's an odd n..."

"Hey! Girl, can we ask you something?" A woman, about Clara's height, came up to her, being followed by an identical woman behind her.

The girl in question looked at them, and was surprised of what they were wearing. Both of them wore glasses and a brown trench coat, but the shirts they were wearing were completely different. One with question marks, and the other plain with a bowtie and large colourful striped scarf.

"Um, yeah sure," Clara looked at them.

The one in the scarf looked at her twin, "Do you want to?"

"Do you?" The other asked.

"Together," They said in unison, which only slightly creeped the companion out. "Are you Clara Oswald?"

She blinked, "Yes... H-How did you know that?"

They both smiled and replied in sync again, "We had a hunch. I'm Osgood."

"Wait, you're both called Osgood?" The shorter brunette asked, clearly confused.

"Yes," the right one replied.

"One of them is Osgood, and one of them is a Zygon," Absolem groaned.

"Oh... So, which one...?" Clara asked as she pointed between the two of them.

"It doesn't matter," the one in the scarf smiled, and waved her hand dismissively. "Ooh, we should take her to Hatter!"

"Yes!" The other Osgood exclaimed.

"Who's Hatter?" The short girl asked as she smiled a little at the twin's excitement.

"You have to meet her!" The Osgood with the giant scarf grabbed the companion's hands happily, "Come on!"

Before she could argue Clara found herself being dragged to the actual woods by the two identical women. The Osgood's slowed down once they saw that the girl was stumbling over because of their speed, and decided to walk for her to catch her breath, she was human after all. After a while of strolling through the woods happily, a loud horn like instrument was heard, and dogs barking.

"W-What is..."

"Run!"


	3. Rainy Day

Clara had escaped the dogs and the silver men with helmets by hiding in a log, that was just big enough for her to squeeze through. The same could not be said for the Osgoods', who got captured by the Red Queen. When the coast was clear the brunette crawled out of the log, to find it had gotten dark, and that she didn't know where she had ran off to.

"Great," Clara sighed, and searched around for any indication of Absolem. No luck. After a while of searching for a familiar face, it had started to rain. "Seriously? Ugh, I better - oh! That large tree over there."

The companion ran over to the tree, and leaned on the trunk before sitting down. She listened to the sound of rain hitting the ground peacefully for a short while, but got startled by a sudden creek coming from above her.

"Who's there?" Clara looked up to see a man lying down on a branch above her. "Who are you?"

"Cheshire," the man grinned and jumped down from the tree. "My friends call me Chesh."

The girl gasped, and jumped up clumsily when she saw his big blue cat like eyes, tail, and ears. "You're part cat?"

"Yup," he waved his tail in appreciation. "Where are ya heading girl?"

"Um... I don't know..." Clara looked around and saw two paths behind the tree she was previously sitting. "Which one should I take... When the rain stops?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't know where you're going, does it?"

She looked at the man, and back at the paths, and then back at the man. Or, where he was once stood. He had vanished. The girl twirled around, "What the?"

"Hey," he whispered from her shoulder, making her jump and yelp in surprise. Chesh's amusement grew when she noticed he was only a head, and gasped. 

"H-How are you?"

"I can do this," his body reappeared. "What's your name?"

"Clara."

"The Clara?"

"Um... I guess..." The companion remembered how the Osgoods' knew her name, like she was of significance with Wonderland, and who they were going to see before they had parted. "The Hatter!" 

"What about her?" Cheshire leaned to the side, and stared up at the girl from his angle.

"We were going to see her. Well, before those men and dogs ambush- is ambushed the correct word?" She put her finger on her chin in thought, but shook her head and dismissed it. "Before the Osgoods' got captured, they were taking me to Hatter. I'm not sure why though."

"If you want to be with the Mad Hatter, you should follow me," said the man with a wide grin, and regained his composure.

"Mad? I wasn't told she was mad," Clara looked up at him. "I don't want to be among mad people."

"Oh, you can't help that," he appeared beside the brunette. "We're all mad here, I'm mad, you're mad."

"I'm not mad!"

"You must be," his cat like eyes examined the young girl as he moved to stand in front of her. "Or you wouldn't be here."

Clara laughed, slightly amused, "You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy," the man blinked. "My reality is just different from yours."

Â "Right..." She said cautiously, and looked up to find it had stopped raining. "Um, so could you take me to Hatter?"

"Of course," Cheshire grinned and grabbed the companion's hand. "Come along Oswald."

* * *

 

"You're late for tea!" A hare shouted as he threw a saucer at the two visitors, and twitched slightly.

"C'mon, that's not how you greet an old friend is it?" Cheshire grinned at them, and then turned to Clara, "don't mind him, he's nuts."

"Spoon..." They heard the hare mutter as he got distracted by the shiny utensil.

Clara giggled slightly at his fascination with it, but quickly stopped when she saw a ginger girl at the head of the table snicker, and smirk at them. "Um, C-Ches..."

"Seriously, is that a cry for help?" The ginger laughed pointing at Chesh, clearly oblivious to the brunette wanting to talk.

"Is what?"

"That bow-tie!"

Cheshire straightened it, "Bow-ties are cool." 

"Who's the girl?" Hatter pointed a knife at the brunette.

"Um... Clara," the companion answered, unsure of whether she was talking to her or Cheshire. 

"The Clara?" She stood up and walked across the table to her, and shook her hand. "It's amazing to meet you!"

"Um... Likewise... I g-guess..."

"Come, come sit down," the Hatter dragged the girl to the chair next to hers. "Tea?"

"Sure... Thanks," Clara smiled slightly and grabbed the cup.

"She doesn't deserve tea!" Clara jumped when the hare suddenly yelled next to her.

Hatter just sighed, "And why is that?"

"She's late!"

"So?" Cheshire appeared in the chair in front of her. "I was late too, am I not allowed to have tea?"

"No!" The hare grabbed his ears and then tossed the spoon in the air. "She does not deserve tea," he caught the spoon, and pointed it at her. "She doesn't."

"Why doesn't she?" Hatter slammed her fist onto the table, clearly irritated.

"She is late."

"And?"

"She does not deserve tea!"

"I-I won't have tea if it's causing trouble," Clara finally said, looking between the anthropomorphic hare and the Hatter.

"No, you will," she sighed and looked at the hare. "She will, and you will n..."

The Mad Hatter was interrupted by a loud barking sound that came from the trees, and everybody looked over. "Not again..." Clara muttered. 

"Quick," the ginger woman handed a small vile filled with blue liquid over to the brunette. "Drink this."

 


	4. Japperwoper

Once Clara drunk the liquid she began to shrink in her seat, and before she could argue she got grabbed by a pair of pale hands and stuffed into an empty tea pot. 

"Stay quiet," Hatter whispered as she put the teapot on her lap. All the little girl could hear after that were muffled voices, and a dog. After a few seconds the lid to the pot opened, and Clara got scooped out. "Get on my hat, Clara."

Clara hastily did so and gripped onto the ribbon wrapped around it. She wobbled slightly as the Hatter put it back on. "Uhh... H-Hatter..."

"Just hold on tight, you shouldn't fall," she jumped up and briskly walked away from the table. "We best be off now!"

"Be safe you two!" Chesh waved frantically at them. 

After a while of walking in the forest Hatter put her hand to her hat, indicating that the small being on it should jump off. So, she did. Clara scrambled onto her hand and hugged her thumb for balance. "S-So uh..."

"Sorry for the shrinking lass," the Hatter slowly brought her hand to her face to see the brunette. "We couldn't let the bloody Queen capture you, could we?"

"Why does the Queen want me?"

"You're dangerous," the taller, by a big comparison now, winked at her. 

"What?" Clara looked up at her and fell on the palm of her hand. "How am I dangerous? I'm tiny! Literally now!"

"Haha, calm down titch," she grinned. "There's this prophecy thing about you killing the Japperwoper, and she wants to stop you before you can."

"Kill? I don't want to kill anything! What is a Jap-Japperwoper anyway?" The brunette sat down cross-legged like a child.

"Well, it's called a Jabberwocky, but we call it a Japperwoper because it’s well," she shrugged. "Funny."

"To make fun of the Queen's favorite... Thing?"

"He's a dragon," Hatter sighed. "More like the bloody Queens pet or guard dog. Nonetheless, very precious to her. But that's a story for another day."

"Why do I apparently kill this dragon? What has it done?"

The Hatter halted, making Clara jerk backwards on her hand. She looked straight forward, completely ignoring the tiny brunette trying to get her attention, as if she wasn't even there. 

"Hatter!"

"Hmm?" Hatter jumped slightly and looked down at Clara bewildered. "Oh yes, the White Queen."

"What?" Clara looked up at her confused. "Hatter, we were talking abo-"

"The White Queen will take you in and get you back home, or prepare you for battle."

Sensing the Hatter didn’t want to answer the question about the Jabberwocky, Clara decided not to pry on it any further, but instead asked another question. "Wait, prepare me for battle? What battle?"

"Against the bloody Queen, dear Clara. What other battle would there be? Against porridge? That would be bad for the porridge," she looked up and put her finger to her chin as she thought. "Actually, the porridge might win..."

Clara laughed, "Silly Hatter. Why porridge?"

She looked down at her blankly and blinked. "Well, first thing that came to my head for one. But who knows? Maybe the oats will evolve with the water and form a big monster!"

The exaggerated hand gesture and child-like attitude made Clara laugh even more. "So, this battle?"

"Yes! The ba-" the Hatter stopped abruptly and looked around. "Back on my hat, and don't fall off."

"What?" Clara fell backwards when she lifted her hand towards her hat. She stumbled onto it slowly to regain her balance. Once the Hatter made sure she was secured on there, she threw it across the lake, which startled Clara and made her shriek. She wobbled off the hat when it landed and dizzily stumbled on the grass as she looked around. "Hatter!"

"Down with the bloody red head!" She heard the Hatter cheerfully yell, and saw a load of guards' rush towards her. The men in armor pinned her to the ground, and – from what Clara could see – got her hands shackled behind her back. 

It fell eerily silent once she was taken away, and Clara could do nothing but sit next to the hat. She stroked the material gently, hoping the Hatter was safe. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the grass around her. When it grew louder the girl became alarmed, and shot up to find the source. Sadly, the grass was too tall so she couldn't see anything but foliage. A big canine nose appeared close to her, too close for comfort. Clara stood still, hoping the same thing that happens with dinosaurs would happen right now, but it didn't. The black, and clearly wet, nose stopped sniffing once it reached her, and a pink large tongue stuck out and licked up her side. She shrieked at the sudden plush feeling against her, and the saliva that made her lift up slightly with the tongue, but thankfully she fell back to the ground.

"Clara?"


	5. The Queen's Palace

"Clara?"

She jumped and looked at the giant dog, "Um... N-No, I'm..."

"Yes, you are Clara," he sniffed. "You smell exactly like her. It's okay, I'm your friend, no foe."

"You took my friend," she glared at him. 

The dog sat down on the grass and what looked like frowned at her. "I did not. I merely helped the other dogs and knights. I'm sorry that Hatter got taken, but I had to do it."

"Why?"

"The Red Queen, she has my family," he whined. "My name's Bernard, but my friend's call me K9."

"Um... I'm sorry to hear that Bernard, but you could have re-directed them or something?" Clara walked over to the hat. 

"I did, when you were in the tea pot. It's a good thing it was me who found you and not another dog."

Clara didn't know what to say to that, instead she pondered on the name to change the subject. "Wait, K9?"

"Yes. A capital K and the number nine. K9. I assume it's because I'm a canine," he sniffed the air.

"Hmm... That is rather clever... And amusing. Uh, anyway, can you take me to Hatter or not?" She looked up at him sternly. 

 "No," he shook his head, and Clara couldn't help but smile at his giant ears hitting his face as he did so. "I must take you to the White Queen, not the Red."

"Nope."

"Nope?" He tilted his head. 

"No. Bernard, you are taking me to the Hatter so I can at least try to rescue her, seeing as she's done so much for me."

The dog scratched his chin with his hind leg and looked around whining slightly. "Hmm. You can't say your name is Clara then, you'll have to change your name."

"Oh yeah," Clara was shocked that he gave in so easily. "Um... Do you have a name?"

"Hmm. Bonnie comes to mind," he looked down at her. "But I'm not sure if that suits you."

"Oh well, I'll think of something at the time," she waved her hand dismissively. "Or that. So, where is this castle?"

Bernard slumped on the ground and motioned for her to climb on him, which she did. He slowly got up and told her to hold onto his collar before he took off. 

Once they got to the castle grounds she slipped off the dog into the gardens where the Queen and her friends it seemed were playing ‘target practice’. As Clara hid from her behind the hedges she noticed a bit of blue spoke above her head, and looked up to see Absolem lying on a stone embedded in the stone wall. He saw her but merely nodded. Figuring he didn’t want to talk, Clara sighed and walked along, only to see a small ‘eat me’ cake on the ground. She smiled, looked up to where Absolem was perched, but found he has disappeared. She shrugged and ate the cake, hoping it would bring her back to her usual height like it had last time. Before she knew it, she had grown enough for everyone to see her.

"Do you have a name?" 

Clara straightened up once she heard somebody’s voice address her. She stared wide eyed at the Queen, and tried to stammer out a response as she thought of a name. "Er.. Yes."

"Excellent!" she grinned and walked up to her, the rest of the people simply shocked by this calm interaction. "I've always wanted to meet someone named Yes."

The brunette looked confused for a moment, but thought it wasn't wise to correct the Queen, so she just smiled at her. She noticed the Queen was taller than her, almost Hatter’s height, and had piercing blue eyes.

“I’m the Queen of evil,” she winked. “But you can call me Missy.”

“Your majesty,” one of the people started. “She just appeared here, surely you can’t-”

“Hush now,” Missy shushed the woman. “Anyone with a crazy name and puppy dog eyes is welcomed here, despite her being an intruder. Come, I’ll show you to my throne room!”

Before Clara could process how the Queen had described her properly, she found herself being dragged by the forearm into the palace.

“And welcome to the throne room! There’s even a small chair for you next to mine,” the Queen gestured out to the large room, and then proceeded to drag the brunette along to the seats.

"S-So uh... This is your place huh?" Clara mentally slapped herself for asking such an stupid question, but just put it up to nerves.

"Nothing gets by you I see," she smiled as she sat on her throne, and gestured to the small wooden chair next to her. "Please sit."

"It's lovely," she admired the red curtains, and stumbled over to the seat nervously. 

"Thank you. Did you know those curtains are made out of blood stained micro-cybernats?"

"M-Micro-cybernats?"

Missy winked and nodded. "Yes. Haven't you heard of them dear?"

"Um... Can't say I have, no," she glanced over at them. The thought of it not being dyed red, and actually being stained with blood made her nauseous, but she managed compose to herself.

"My own invention... Well, kind of. Made from scrap parts of Cybermen. And a little bit of Toclafane. Do you know what those are?"

 Clara shook her head, encouraging but afraid of Missy's answer. 

"Well, they're both made from corpses," she smirked at Clara's shocked and horrified expression. "I think for the sake of your innocence, I won't explain any further."

"T-Thanks," she choked out. 

"Don't worry, I haven't made one in years," she sighed. "Now, you are my guest here Yes, so please roam around. Except, you're not allowed in my quarters or that part of the castle. Do you understand?"

Clara nodded and decided to make an excuse to find Hatter. Luckily, she noticed that Missy was wearing a hat. She shuffled to face her, "Um, where did you get that hat from?"

"Oh! You like it? Goes with my dress pretty well huh?" Missy gestured down to her outfit. "We just got a new seamstress, she makes hats mainly, and some call her mad, but oh well. She's down in the west wing. I can get Danny to bring her here?"

"Oh, I would like that," she smiled. "It would be nice to see a face behind the hat."

"It would, wouldn't it?" The Queen smirked. "Mr. Pink!"

A knight ran through the door as if his life depended on it. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring the Hatter here, Yes would like to meet her."

"Yes?" Danny asked as he looked over to Clara.

"Er, yeah, my name is Yes," she sheepishly waved. "Unfortunate I know, but I couldn't change it."

"Pink, the Hatter?" Missy asked.

"Oh yeah, right away your majesty,” he ran out. Clara made awkward chit chat with the Queen until the knight, known as Pink, walked through the door with a feisty red-head in his grasp. “The Hatter, your majesty, and Yes.”

“Hatter,” Missy nodded. “My guest would like to see you.”

“Well they can k-” Hatter glared at the Queen, but noticed Clara was sat next to her. “What d-do you want to see me about ma’am?”

“Um, I like the hat that the Queen is wearing,” Clara gestured to it. “My name is Yes, there’s no need for this ma’am business.”

“May I call you something else Yes? I have a feeling it’s going to get confusing.”

“Apologize,” Missy snapped. “Now.”

“Oh, no it’s okay. I uh, actually agree with her,” the brunette leaned forward in her chair slightly. “What do you recommend Hatter?”

“Um... Oh!” Hatter smiled. “Maybe we can discuss it, a-and I can make a hat with your new name embraided onto it!”

 Clara grinned, “That would be great! Oh uh... Y-You're majesty, may I go with your new Hatter?”

“Of course, just make sure you show me the new hat before anyone else,” she smiled. 

“Of course,” Hatter smiled and held her hand out. “This way Yes.”

Clara smiled and skipped over to her friend, who was still held by the knight. She looked up at him, “Can you either let her go or lead us to her room?”

“I will lead you to the room,” he pulled Hatter to the door and gently led the shorter girl to the room. Once they reached it he shoved the Scottish girl through the door roughly, earning a stern expression from Clara. 

“Did you really have to do that?” she walked over to Hatter and helped her up. 

“You don’t know her like I do miss,” he merely said as he closed the door.

“Clara,” Hatter breathed as she wrapped her arms around her. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I didn’t want to lose you,” she whispered as she hugged back. 

Hatter slowly pulled away and sighed. “Welp, I better make you a hat huh?”

“Er... Y-Yeah I guess,” she smiled slightly. “What name should I go by?”

“Hmm, what about Bonnie?”

“Have you been talking to Bernard?” Clara giggled slightly. 

“The dog? Nope, haven’t seen him,” Hatter looked away with mock innocence and grinned at her. 

“Hatter,” she said warningly, as if she was trying to get the truth out of a five-year-old, with crossed her arms and a raised eyebrow.

“Fine! He did come in here with my hat and say that Bonnie might be around. Geez, how did ‘Yes’ become a name?”

Clara blushed slightly, “Er... Well, I may have panicked...”

“You may have?” Hatter copied her earlier stance with folded arms. “You most definitely did. Anyway, I believe your creating your hat is in order, come along.”

Clara followed her over to the desk where a few dozen fabrics were. “Yes that. Oh! Can my hat be like yours?”

“Maybe, it would have to have Bonn... I have an idea,” she grinned. “Whilst I create a design, let’s talk.”

“Talk about what?”

“I don’t know, you decide,” she shrugged as she picked up her sketching pencils and a A3 piece of paper.

Clara hummed as she thought of a topic. "“How are you here making hats for the – and I quote – Queen of evil?”

“I made a deal,” Hatter said, not taking her eyes off of the paper as she drew. “It was either make hats for her and whoever she wants for the rest of my days, or get beheaded. You can guess which one I preferred.” 

Clara hugged her from the side. Hatter froze until she heard a sniffle come from Clara, and hugged her arm that was wrapped around her. “I-I’m so glad that you’re alive Hatter.”

“I’m glad you’re alive too,” she squeezed tighter for a second, and then held her hands gently on her friend’s arm. “Clara, y-you really shouldn’t be here...”

“No, she shouldn’t.”

The two girls froze at the voice, and looked up to see the Queen and Knight Pink standing in the door way. Missy glared at them intensely, as if her eyes were daggers. 

Clara knew she had to let go of Hatter at this point, but felt that something terrible will happen if she did. It seemed Hatter had the same feeling as she only held her arm tighter. 

“Now that I know who you really are there’s only one solution,” Missy snarled. “I think it will be fitting for the both of you.”

Hatter felt Clara’s breathing hitch, knowing she was afraid of what the Queen was going to say. Even though she knew what was to come, she gritted her teeth. “What is fitting for the both of us?”

Missy smirked, strolled over to the still hugging duo, and leaned forward to Hatter’s ear. She whispered the four words that Hatter and Clara dreaded to hear.

“Off with your heads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken forever for me to write this, and it's kinda rushed because I just want to get this story over it.


	6. Wake Up

When Clara awoke, she saw a tall red-head starting a fire in front of her, and groaned when she tried to get up.

"Oh, hey there sleepy-head," the ginger girl smiled down at her. 

"Y-You... You're alive!" Clara leapt on the taller girl once she saw her face, and hugged her tightly. "Oh uh... S-Sorry."

"Haha, it's okay," the Scottish girl squeezed onto the shorter girl's arm in an attempt of a hug. "Dreamland can do wonders to the mind when you just wake up. Once, I almost bolted out of the house because I thought Mels was in trouble on a holographic ship I had dreamt of. Crazy, right?"

"Um... How long have I been out for?" The brunette asked as she slowly pulled away. 

"Forever."

"How long is 'forever'?" 

"Sometimes, just one second," she smirked and looked down at the confused girl. "You've been out for a few hours."

"Where are we?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you? We're in the forest, far away from the blood lake."

The brunette grimaced, "Was it really blood?"

"No, it really is water. The blood of the inhabitants is green, odd right? Then again, one could argue our blood being red is odd," the red-head shrugged. "I'm Amy by the way, who may you be?"

"Yes... Wait, no, um..." Clara looked down confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I'm Clara."

"That's a nice name, Clara," Amy smiled. "And don't worry, you should come to your senses soon. The effects from dreamland will linger for a bit after you've woken up."

"Wait..." The companion looked around quickly. "Where's Nymph?"

"I shooed her away when I saw her trying to drown you."

"Oh, so that was your Scottish voice I heard... Thanks..."

"You're welcome," she scooted closer to the shorter girl. "Are you cold now?"

"What?" Clara looked down and noticed she was dressed back to her own leather jacket and red dress. "I-I was in my underwear... Wasn't I? How am I..."

"I dressed you when I got you out," Amy sighed. "You were shivering, and now I've made a fire because you were shivering before you woke up, and it is cold out here."

"Um... Thanks..." She blushed and looked around again. "I'm assuming you're human?"

"Your assumption is correct," the Scottish girl looked down at the brunette. 

"How did you get here?"

"I have this space craft, but she's refuelling… Some time, dimension, space stuff... I'm not entirely sure, but she isn't working." 

"She? You sound like my friend with his ship," Clara laughed. "Speaking of, he's probably out looking for me. A-At least I hope he is."

"Aw," Amy fake pouted. "Do you really want to get rid of me so quickly?"

"N-No, no, I don't, trust me. It's just I'm here because of him and he said this was a peaceful planet. I should have known there would be a dangerous naked siren around," she huffed childishly. 

"Haha, yeah," the taller girl put her arm around the companion. "Don't worry, Nymph is long gone. Were you scared?"

"Um... Yeah," Clara sighed. "I feel silly though, oh, and sorry about leaping at you earlier... My mind must've still been in the dream, you were there though."

"It's okay Clara," Amy smiled. "Like I said, there will still be some lingering effects. So, you dreamt of me, even though we just met now?"

"Seems like it," she leaned into the taller girl. "Maybe because I heard your voice before I went under."

"Maybe," the Scottish girl shrugged. "If you want to fall asleep again you can, I'll protect you."

"I just woke up... How can I be tired?"

"After what Nymph did to you I'm not surprised."

"What did she do to me? And how do you know so much?" Clara looked up at her saviour.

"She put you in a dream state that seems crazy, yet feels real. It's how the people here hunt, they put the victim to sleep so that they don't fight back. Almost like a coma, since you don't feel anything from this realm. However, it only lasts about six hours if they've decided to keep their meal for later or something, and since Nymph wasn't eating you or touching you, her little spell didn't last as long," Amy explained, and then rolled up her sleeve to reveal a deep bite mark. "And I know because it happened to me."

The companion gasped, "How did you escape?"

"This may sound crazy, but my ship somehow helped me out."

"Your ship? How?" Clara scrambled up to her knees. 

"She uh... Materialized around me, I think... I'm not sure really, I was asleep after all," Amy shrugged. "So, who's your friend?"

"He's Scottish too," the shorter girl smiled. "Goes by the Doctor."

"The Doctor?!" The Scottish girl jumped up. 

"Uh, y-yeah... Do you kno... You look familiar."

Amy looked around nervously, "Yeah well, you did dream of me. Scottish? Really?"

"Yeah... Is your name short for something?" Clara asked as she stood up slowly, and almost fell back down. 

"Amelia," she quickly said and held onto the English girl to steady her balance.

"You're one of the Doctor's past com- Uh..." Clara went wide eyed. "He's regenerated... S-Since he last saw you. I should get back," she turned around to walk off, but lost her footing, and almost fell over, if it wasn't for the taller girl who caught her. "T-Thanks..."

"You better stay here until you can walk, or the Doctor finds you, whichever comes first," Amy gently kneeled down, and dragged the current companion with her. "It should go soon, don't worry."

"W-Why are you helping me?" The shorter girl leaned into her like a tired child leaning into a parent. 

"Why not?"

"Well... You don't know me, a-at least didn't when you rescued me from Nymph," she looked up at her. 

"You obviously didn’t know what the inhabitants here do, and well... You are cute, so that was a bonus," Amy winked down at her. "I'm stuck here until the TARDIS gets up and running again."

"Wait, which Doctor we- are you with then?"

"Big chin, bowtie, floppy hair, and acts like a child."

"I know him! Yeah, he appeared at my door asking if I remembered him... I didn’t, but I guess he would have thought I did, or should have, at the time. Before the whole timestream thing."

"Time stream?"

"Oh... I kinda walked into his time stream to save him, it left echoes of me all throughout time," Clara looked up at the taller girl and played with her hair. "You look familiar... Not just from the time I saw you on the monitor, but like I've met you before."

"You saw me on the monitor?" Amy smiled a little bit when she saw Clara blush from twirling another girl's hair. 

"Y-Yeah, the TARDIS just pulled up a load of past companions... Have you ever met me before? Anyone with the names with Clara, Oswin, or Oswald in it?"

"Hmm. Nope... Maybe that's in my future? And the Doctor's, so I better not ask him."

"Oh yeah, you said the TARDIS was here. So, where is he?"

"She chucked him out for some reason," the Scottish girl shrugged. "He's with a guy on Earth, and I got stuck with the TARDIS. She landed here, and I've been here for a few days."

"Oh... That explain-" before Clara could finish her sentence she heard a familiar Scottish voice.

"Clara?! Clara?!"

"That's the Doctor... I should go..." Clara got up quickly, but felt dizzy again and stumbled. 

Amy shot up to grab her, "Be careful, okay? We don't want you having a concussion by falling over your own feet now, do we?"

"We?"

"Uh, yeah... Well, I know I do..." She blushed slightly. 

"Do you have a mobile?" Clara asked as she fished her own mobile out of her leather jacket pocket. "I could ask the Doctor how to fix the TARDIS, and text you the instructions? And w-we uh, could keep in touch?"

The tall girl nodded, and smiled as she grabbed her mobile. She took a picture of the cute brunette, and then laughed when she saw the confused expression on her face. "So that I know it's you on my phone?"

"Oh... Yeah," the shorter girl blushed as she took a picture of Amy with a grin. "I'll put you under A, in case he finds my phone, and I'll blur the picture a little."

"Smart choice," Amy passed her mobile to Clara for her to put her number in, and vice versa. Once they exchanged numbers the taller girl hugged the companion, and heard the new Doctor's distressed calls for her. "You better get to him, but stay safe okay?"

"I will, and you stay safe too," Clara smiled. 

"Clara?!" 

The shorter companion thanked her savior again as they took back their mobiles, and she slowly turned around to prevent herself from getting dizzy. "Doctor?!"

"Clara?!" The Doctor emerged from the bushes and saw her. "Clara! There you are! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Y-Yeah..." Clara looked back slightly and saw that the Scottish girl had bolted. "You idiot!"

"W-What?"

"You said this was a safe place! I almost got eaten!" 

"Oh... Yeah, about that... Turns out we landed in the dangerous part of the planet, well, near it," he grabbed her hands gently. "I am sorry Clara, truly I am. Let's get back to the TARDIS, where it's safe."

Clara nodded and carefully followed him to the TARDIS. "I'm a bit tired... I'll be in my room."

"Okay," the Doctor smiled and flicked a few switches for the ship to take off. 

The companion felt a buzz in her pocket and twirled around to face him, but clutched onto the railing so she didn’t fall. "Oh, Doctor?" He looked up at her in response. "I had a dream where you got kicked out of the TARDIS and she took me to a planet... What would I need to do to get back to you if she was stranded on said planet?"

"That's an odd dream, and specific," the Doctor thought out loud. "It would depend on the situation, say if it were some interference from landing somewhere, or lack of landing somewhere, you would use the zigzag plotter. If for another reason... I guess it would be the panic button, or I'd phone you to see what the problem is."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Clara smiled and turned back. "Goodnight, Abs- Doctor."

"Goodnight Clara," he said, slightly confused by her mix up, and decided to look into the Talont's even more in the TARDIS database.

_A: I heard your TARDIS go off, do you have service in there?_

_A: Are you okay?_

_A: You haven't fallen, have you?_

_A: I told you to be careful!_

Clara giggled slightly when she saw Amy's messages, and replied once she had lied down in her bed. 

_Clara: Aw, it's sweet that you care for my well-being. I'm okay, I was just talking to the Doctor and getting to my room. OMG I almost called the Doctor Absolem!_

_A: Oh, okay, good. And of course, I care for your well-being, I did save you after all._ _Haha_ _, like that blue caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland?_

_Clara: And I thank you immensely for that, I might even change your name to_ _'saviour'._ _What do you think? And yes!_

_A: I'm flattered, but I think you should stick with 'A'. Wait, you're in your bedroom? Please say you don't have bunk beds too, do you?_

_Clara: No, I do not._

_A: Lucky! I'm stuck with bunk beds._

_Clara: Oh, have you tried the zigzag plotter? Or a panic button?_

_A: Zigzag plotter?_

_A: OMG I said that out-loud and the TARDIS made a noise! She helpfully showed me what it is. How did you ask him?_

_C: That's kind of her. I just said I had a dream that the TARDIS chucked him out, and he answered. The zigzag plotter for not being able to land somewhere, but for any other reason a button or to phone him somehow._

_A: Okay, I'll try that in a moment._

_Clara: Why in a moment?_

_A: I want to talk to you a bit longer..._

Clara blushed a little and smiled down at her screen. 

_Clara: Aw, I'm flattered._

_A: Did you yell at him?_

_Clara: What?_

_A: Did you yell at the Doctor for letting you roam a planet by yourself?_

_Clara: Oh, yeah. I told him off for putting us on the wrong side of the planet since he promised me a peaceful day._

_A: I would have loved to see his face!_ _Haha_ _!_

_Clara: It was funny. He had this dumbfounded look on his face._

_A: Dumbfounded? Look who is a clever clog, using big words. Since you were acting like a child when you woke up._

_Clara: Was I? I'm sorry I didn't mean to!_

_A:_ _Haha_ _, no_ _no_ _, there's no need to apologize. It was cute._

_A: You're cute_

_A: Oh god! I wasn't going to send that! I'm so embarrassed!_

_Clara:_ _Haha_ _, no please don't be embarrassed. I think you're cute too!_

_A: Really? Thanks..._

"What do I say now?" The companion asked herself as she bit her lip.

_Clara: Any lick with the button?_

_A: Lick?_

"Oh god," she gasped slightly.

_Clara: Sorry! Autocorrect!! Well, actually a misspell... And I'm mad at myself about it because I'm an English teacher, and texting's risky, so I should really check before pressing send._

_A:_ _Haha_ _! Rambling in text, that's new. You're an English teach? Which school?_

_Clara: Oh god... And yeah, Coal Hill Secondary School. What's your occupation?_

_Clara: Oh uh... Sorry, if you have one_

_Clara: Not that I would expect you to not have a job, or to have one since you're travelling in the past._

_Clara: Hello?_

"Dammit Clara, look what you've done!" The brunette growled.

_A:_ _hEy_ _yeah sorry, I was using the_ _zigzaggy_ _thing._

_Clara: Okay, did it work?_

_A: Yeah. Thanks a bunch!_

_Clara: Welcome!_

_A: Oh, and I was a_ _kissogram_ _before I met the Doctor._

_Clara: A_ _kissogram_ _?_

_A: Yeah..._

_Clara: Aren't they like, poorly paid strippers or something?_

There was no reply, and Clara started to panic. "Shit, I just insulted her. Why did I do that? I'll reply later, in case she's busy or something."

_Clara: I'm sorry Amy! I didn't mean to insult you. Please talk to me_

Still no reply. 

 _Clara: I'm sorry for interrupting in case your busy, but... I don't know, can you please answer?_  

Still no reply. 

_Clara: Um... Is it normal to feel dizzy even though I'm not doing anything?_

No reply. 

_Clara: Are you okay? Please respond._

The companion started to lose consciousness again, and dropped her mobile on the floor. 

_A: Clara?_

_A: Hey yeah, sorry, the Doctor called me._

_A: We're reunited now, so again, thanks a bunch!_

_A: Clara? Are you okay?_

_A: Oh, I just got your other messages_

_A: Hmm, I don’t know about that. Maybe ask the Doctor? Or it could just be your mind re-adjusting to reality?_

_A: Please reply, I'm getting worried._

_A: Ugh these messages are popping up in the wrong order! You didn't insult me, no. I thought the_ _kissogram_ _to poorly paid stripper thing was funny. But no, that's not what it is._

_A: Clara, please reply._

_A: Clara?_

_A: Oh god, the Doctor almost got my mobile. He can tell something's up. Fuck._

_A: Clara, please respond so that I know you're okay. Please!_

_A: Clara!_

_A: You're most likely asleep, in no danger, right?_

_A: Please don't be in any danger!_

_A: Clara! Please._

_A: Clara please just don't be hurt._

_A: Ugh, you'll wake up and see all these messages, and I'll be embarrassed again. I just know it._

_A: Clara!_

_Clara: Who are you?_

_A: OMG Clara! You're okay yeah?_

_A: Wait, you know me, don't you?_

_Clara: Clara's asleep in her bed, has been for 3 hours. Who are you?_

_A: Who are you? Is she okay?_

_Clara: She's okay, yes. I'm her friend._

_A: Well, so am I. I'm so glad she's okay._

_Clara: Sorry, but I'm not one for texting. I will tell Clara to call you when she wakes up._

_A: Okay. Thank you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually created before any of the others.


End file.
